Sergeant Volchek (Creative Thoughts)
Sergeant Volchek is a police sergeant of the Welling Police Department. Volchek was involve with the events of Samantha Pringle's rampage due to a brain implant of Paul's robotic creation, BB. Sgt. Volchek wasn't interested at first, basically due to getting a call from Elvira Parker, and thought she was just being paranoid as usual until he found the bodies of her and Harry Pringle, Samantha's father. Sergeant Volchek came to action when he saw Sam, alive and walking, throws another victim at a windshield of a police car. Volchek found her again, with Paul, and, along with the other officers, points their firearms at her, trying to protect Paul she charges at him but Volchek thinks she's coming to attack him and he shoots her. Sergeant Volchek later investigates in Paul's death and Samantha's disappearance, moments later, he is later assigned with Detective David Mills to investigate the string of murders revolving around the Anti-Hunters. During their investigation, Sergeant Volchek became one of the Anti-Hunters' victims. Background Personality Sergeant Volchek is a hard-working and dedicated police sergeant. Sergeant Volchek cares for the well-being and safety of citizens. Volchek can be laid-back when it comes do not being on any investigations, however, when dealing with a criminal, he will become assertive and hostile, ordering them to seize until he's forced to open fire. Volchek doesn't take interest when it comes to others reporting activity regarding their mental state, as he believed Elvira was being paranoid about Sam being alive, until he found out she really is, and assures her he will get here as humanly possible. Physical Appearance Sergeant Volchek is trim, middle-aged man. He has brown hair and brown eyes. Powers and Abilities Police Operations:Given the fact Volchek is a member of the Welling Police Department, he's skilled in apprehending and handling criminal activity. Also, given his capabilities, he holds the rank of sergeant. *'Mental Endurance':Due to him being a police officer, Sgt. Volchek can endure violence, blood, and gore, even becoming assertive and hostile towards criminals to the point of pleading them to seize. Known Victims Indirect Elvira Parker - Sgt. Volchek thought Elvira was insane about Sam being alive but it was true, if he did came Elvira wouldn't had her head obliterated when Sam threw a basketball at her. Paul Conway - after shooting Sam, Paul wanted to revive her, however, when she came back to life she snapped his neck. Death Sergeant Volchek and Detective David Mills came across Wolf Shadow Hunter's lair where they found Tom Toomey, a survivor from Welling Volchek knew, strapped to a chair with two power drills pointed at his head. While David was apprehending him, who's really Reverend Jacob Meeker in disguise, Volchek was finding a key but was having trouble because they were so many, so he draw his handgun and shot both drills, however, Reverend Meeker took the advantage of Mills' distraction and slashes his throat with a hidden blade. Going down stairs, Volchek chases him, he yells for him to stop but didn't so he shot him in the back with a shotgun. Sergeant Volchek cautiously approaches him but he doesn't know about a trap he was walking into. At the end of the hallway, four double-barreled shotguns were suspended from a ceiling, each connected by a tripwire strung across the hallway below. Volchek's leg slowly presses against the wire, pushing it forward, he than looks up but failed to himself as his leg pushes the wire further to set them off simultaneously, shooting him in the head. Blood splatters around the surrounded area as Meeker got back up and stands, clearly he was wearing a bulletproof vest, as he weakly left the hideout. As Detective Mills weakly walks down the stairs, leaning against a wall, went down another flight of stairs, he dropped to his knees to see the sergeant laying dead as he stretched his arm towards him, quietly moaning at his death. A montage of his body shows a large hole at the top of his head where the shotguns blasted at him. Signs/Clues *When Sergeant Volchek responded to Elvira's call, he stated he would "get up as humanly possible". When the shotguns blasted his head, he died instantly, therefore, he would never get up again. *Sergeant Volchek pleaded Samantha to stop before shooting her. He did the same thing to Reverend Jacob Meeker/Wolf Shadow Hunter, however, after shooting him, he ended up being killed in a trap. **Coincidentally, after shooting Sam, she came back to life and killed Paul. After shooting Reverend Meeker, he ended up dead himself. *Samantha/BB murdered four people. Sergeant Volchek's death involved getting shot by four shotguns. *Volchek's death has something to do that involves head injury and the number three. **Paul found Harry Pringle with his head burned off in a furnace and Samantha obliterated Elvira Parker's head by throwing a basketball at her. **Police sergeants have insignias on their uniforms that have three chevrons. **Since Volchek died of a head wound, adding Harry and Elvira's deaths would be 2''' + '''1 = 3. Trivia *Sergeant Volchek died the same way Detective Steven Sing died in Saw. *Between the film and the original book, Sgt. Volchek was talked about more in the book. Category:Creative Characters Category:Character Info Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Sergeants Category:Humans Category:Deadly Friend Characters